For Better or For Worse
by kaykay844
Summary: A sequel to Wicked. Set right after Glinda's confrontation with the Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Glinda

Glinda couldn't believe it, her best friend, her Elphie, was dead. She had been melted by the Witch Hunters. Elphaba was the strong one, the one who showed no fear or insecurity, she had defied gravity, she couldn't be gone! Glinda tried over and over to convince herself that it was just a cruel trick, that Elphaba really was alive, but deep within her heart something told Glinda that she was gone, dead just like Nessa, Fiyero, Boq… everyone she cared about.

And just moments ago Glinda had discovered that the Wizard was Elphaba's father! Everything that Glinda had ever known had just come crashing down. At least Glinda saw justice from Madame Morrible. What she had said was still ringing in her ears:

"_Have you ever considered a career in prison?"_

"_What?"_

"_Captivity, prison. Personally I do not believe you have what it takes. I HOPE YOU PROVE ME WRONG! I DOUBT YOU WILL!"_

Glinda had said exactly what Madame Morrible told her when she was admitted into sorcery lessons.

"Bet she didn't see that one coming" Glinda thought.

Now Glinda was the ruler of OZ and she had some serious work to do. First order of business, release the Animals and remove all Animal bans. Second, set up rehabilitation centers for Animals to regain speech and see that Dr Dillamond was one of the first to do so. Third… oh how Glinda wished she could clear Elphaba's name, but she made a promise and she fully intended to keep that promise as it was Elphaba's dying wish.

Glinda knew that eventually she needed to visit Kiamo Ko, but she dreaded that day very much. She would have to once again see the spot where she watched her best friend die. Glinda still partly hated herself for just standing there and watching instead of doing something.

"If only… " she thought.

Glinda knew that she had a very long day ahead of her, especially with the Wizard's sudden departure, and that she needed her sleep, but all she could think of was "Was it for better or for worse? Honestly, I think everything turned out for worse."


	2. Scarecrows are cool

**Hello readers!**

**Ok so this is my first Wicked fic, so please go easy, but definitely give me lots of constructive criticism. I'm only 13 so none of my friends or family want to "hurt my feelings" by giving me constructive criticism and its getting on my nerves. I'm 13 not 3. Anyway I think that Glinda will reunite with Fiyero and Elphie soon. Not sure how, but I'll figure it out. If you have ideas let me know.**

**On a completely unrelated note, if you haven't already, search A Very Potter Musical (AVPM) and watch it. Its hilarious.**

**Anyway, without further ado, chapter one:**

Chapter one: Scarecrows are cool

One year later

Elphaba bent over the book she was reading. A year of searching and she still hadn't found a way to turn Fiyero back into a human. If only she had the Grimmerie!

Just then Fiyero walked in.

"Fae, come on, time for bed. You've been reading for nearly 6 straight hours now, it's nearly 11:00." He said.

"Fiyero if you ever want to be human again then you have to let me read. I will find something, I will change you back." Elphaba replied.

"I know, but not at 11:00 at night. Elphie, bedtime." Fiyero said holding out a hand to her.

Elphaba smiled sadly at the nickname Elphie. She missed Glinda like crazy, but she knew that they had made the right choice. Now at least Glinda wasn't in danger.

After Elphaba's "melting" Fiyero had come to Kiamo Ko and the two had escaped by flying lowly through forests until they had reached the border of OZ. Both of them knew that they couldn't stay, but still saying goodbye to their homeland was difficult for they knew they could never return. They traveled to a neighboring country named Quox where they together had built a cottage in the forest on the outskirts of a small town. Quox didn't follow Ozian news, so the fact that Elphaba had green skin intrigued them rather than repulsed. The name the Wicked Witch of the West meant nothing and the fact that Fiyero was a scarecrow was a great conversation starter, but not an abnormality. Elphaba loved it. No one stared at her, no one made rude remarks, all of the people were always pleasant to her in fact. Fiyero could tell that 1 year in Quox had a better effect on Elphaba than her entire life in Oz.

The next day consisted of Elphaba reading, Fiyero working and Elphaba reading. All Elphaba did now was read. Fiyero had found a job in the village as a blacksmith. He had his own shop where sometimes Elphaba would come with him and sit with him while he worked. Still reading of course. Elphaba came with him to the shop the next day and Fiyero decided to question her.

"Elphaba, why don't you ever stop reading?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of this" she said motioning to Fiyero and his scarecrowness "and turn you back into a human, you know that."

"Ok one, scarecrows are cool, and two Fae you can't just stop living because of that!"

"Fiyero, it's my fault that you're like this, so I will turn you back!"

Fiyero knew that it was pointless to argue so he simply turned back to his work and left her to her reading. He had no doubt that she would find a way to turn him back, but he didn't like the fact that she was never doing anything else but reading. Just then she stood up.

"I need new books. I'll be at the library." She said and she walked out the door.

Once at the enormous town library she began browsing the magic section for some book she hadn't already read.

"Elphaba dear, there's nothing you haven't already read over there. We have one new book in though." Said the elderly librarian, Delga.

Once Delga realized that Elphaba would most likely be a regular visitor, she had introduced herself and Elphaba had taken a liking to her. Delga doted on her and Fiyero like they were her children, as she had none of her own. Elphaba admitted to herself that Delga was the closest thing that she had to a mother.

"What do you have that's new?" Elphaba asked.

"Here it is "said Delga holding up a new looking book titled _The tricks of Witchcraft that no one knows._

Elphaba took the book, said thank you and left the library. When she arrived in Fiyero's shop he hurried to put something away and stood to greet her.

"Anything new?" he asked.

"One new book. What did you just hurry to put away?" she asked, suspicious.

"Oh nothing. I have a feeling you'll find out soon."

"Hmm, you know you really shouldn't rush. What if you catch fire? I still can't believe you're a blacksmith. Of all the jobs in the village you took the most dangerous one." Elphaba reprimanded.

"Sorry, I just… you'll see soon why I really wanted to be a blacksmith. Trust me" he said.

"All right. Back to work, for both of us."

Fiyero went back to making the ring he was working on and Elphaba went back to reading. The rest of the day passed rather normally for the two and it was nearing 7:00 before Elphaba realized the time and announced that they needed to return home.

Dinner was quiet and immediately afterwards Fiyero did the dishes while Elphaba began reading again. It was around 9:00 when Elphaba jumped off the couch in excitement.

"Ahh! This is it! This is what I've been looking for! It would be the last book wouldn't it." She yelled. "Fiyero come here!"

Fiyero walked over to where she was and attempted to calm her down.

"Now Fae, what is it?" he asked calmly.

"This is no time to be calm Fiyero! I've found a way to turn you back!" she yelled again.

"What? Really!"

"Yes really! The book says to say the spell I used backwards." By now Elphaba was literally jumping for joy.

"Well let's try it then!" said Fiyero.

"Ok. Nahmen eleka atum atum nahmen nahmen eleka. Nahmen eleka atum atum nahmen nahmen eleka. Die never him let, die never him let. Him destroy to try they however and break never bones his let. Pain no feel him let, him beat they though, stain no leave blood his let, torn be not flesh his let. Nahmen eleka atum atum nahmen nahmen eleka. Nahmen eleka atum atum nahmen nahmen eleka." Elphaba chanted. The words seemed to just flow off her tongue, as she never paused for a minute.

When she was done she closed her eyes as a bright blue light filled the room. When she opened her eyes again the light was gone and standing in front of her was Fiyero…

No longer a scarecrow.

"Fae, you did it! Oh my OZ, you did it! I knew you could." Said Fiyero.

Elphaba was speechless. She hadn't seen this version of Fiyero in nearly 2 years and all of a sudden he was back. She was at a loss for words, so she kissed him. She reached out to grab his shirt and pulled him towards her. Every unspoken emotion was portrayed in the kiss. There was no holding back. Fiyero picked up Elphaba and carried her to their bed without breaking the kiss. Eventually they broke apart at a need for air.

"Thank you so much Fae. I'm human again and I truly couldn't be happier." Fiyero whispered.

"I thought scarecrows were cool?" Elphaba teased.

"Not nearly as cool as being human." He said.


	3. Reminders, Memories and Shockers

Chapter 2: Reminders, Memories and Shockers

In the meantime…

Glinda was very much tired. She had barely slept the night before and now today was the one year anniversary of Elphaba's death. All of OZ was celebrating while Glinda was mourning behind closed doors. In front of the crowds she would put on a fake smile and pretend to celebrate while in reality every word she spoke went through her heart like a knife. She still longed to clear her best friend's name, but as usual she kept her mouth shut. However that day she wore a black slip under her gown and a simple green gown. To finish it off she put a pink flower in her hair. She same flower that she had put in Elphaba's hair all those years ago.

"Elphie always wore black, her skin was green, she never liked elaborate dresses… and pink goes good with green." She said herself looking in the mirror.

Everything Glinda did that day was in memory of Elphaba, everything but her speeches. She wore flat shoes instead of heels, she carried the Grimmerie with her the whole day and she kept Elphaba's hat in a hidden pocket under her skirt.

Glinda walked out onto a palace balcony where she was to give her speech, and was greeted by enormous applause. The people loved her. She began to speak about how today was a day for total celebration, for the Wicked Witch was gone. When people began to shout comments about the Witch, Glinda very nearly lost it.

"The Wicked die alone!" Glinda flinched.

"We couldn't be happier!" A tear slid down her face.

"Witch Hunters prevail!" Glinda clenched her fists.

"The green freak is gone!" Glinda's eyes looked like burning flames.

"No one mourns the Wicked!" Glinda stepped forward and was about to start screaming when she remembered where she was, what day it was, and who she was and that she couldn't say anything. She let the crowd yell their insults, but with each word she felt herself slipping away. When she absolutely couldn't take it any longer she stepped forward and said "I do not feel well. Carry on your celebrations without me, I must retire."

Once Glinda was off the balcony, she fled to her room. It was all too much. She couldn't take it any longer. Elphaba wasn't wicked, she certainly didn't die alone, she wasn't a freak and Glinda could most certainly be happier, if she had her best friend back.

Someone knocked on Glinda's door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Lila ma'am" a voice replied.

Glinda sighed. Her maids were coming to see if she was ok and while she knew she wasn't, she had to put on a brave face and pretend she was fine.

"Come in" said Glinda.

Lila entered the room and asked very softly "Are you alright Lady Glinda?"

"I'm fine Lila, thank you. I just had a slight headache and needed to lie down." Glinda lied.

"Yes ma'am. Do you need anything?" Lila asked.

"Nothing, thank you. Though could you tell the other maids and butlers to not disturb me for today. I need some time to rest." Requested Glinda.

"Yes ma'am. Of course." Lila curtseyed and left the room.

Glinda fell back onto her bed and looked out the window.

"I'm looking to the Western sky Elphie, where are you?" she whispered.

Glinda swore that she heard an answer whisper through the wind "Keep looking Glinda"

A couple of hours later Glinda left her room to go down to the feast that she knew would take place in the dining hall that evening with all of the visiting dignitaries. Everyone stood as she entered the room and sat only when Glinda had seated herself at the head of the table.

The servers brought out the first course: a mixed greens salad with a fruit glaze on top. The lettuce was supposed to stand for the witch and eating the salad signified her death. Then second course was roasted chicken from an animal not an Animal to signify how she hurt Animals and they did not. Desert was black crumble cake covered with vanilla ice cream with red sprinkles on top to signify how the witch (black crumble cake) was taken over by the light side (vanilla ice cream) and how her blood was spilt and she died (red sprinkles).

Glinda thought that using the meals of the feast to signify horrible things about the witch was disgusting. She took a single bite of each course, to be polite.

After dinner Glinda was required to stay and say goodbye to each and every guest. This took over an hour and it was very late by the time Glinda was able to go back to her bedroom. She knew that this was the time she would go. Glinda would ask for no one to disturb her and she would travel to Kiamo Ko in her bubble in secret. She had long since decided that on every

anniversary of her death, Glinda would travel to every location that had changed Elphaba's life.

First she went to the Thropp household where Elphaba had grown up, the place where Elphaba's dreams had been created. Second she went to Shiz where she had met Elphaba, Elphaba had fallen in love, and where Elphaba had been given a chance to meet the wizard. Third she went to the Wizard's throne room, the place where Elphaba's hopes and dreams had been crushed. Next she went to the attic where Elphaba had given Glinda a choice, a life changing choice. Glinda now knew that she had chosen wrong. She should have gone with her when Elphaba defied gravity, because now it was too late and Glinda knew that she would regret it until her dying day. Glinda got back into her bubble and floated above the Western countryside. She was now in the place where Elphaba had spent three long years of her life, her last three. Finally Glinda came to a stop at Kiamo Ko, the place that changed everything. She hesitantly walked inside and up the stairs to the place where Elphaba had melted.

Glinda stared at the spot. It hurt so much just to think about it, but to actually have to be there was too much for Glinda to handle. She had the sudden feeling that she had to get out of OZ. All of the talk about the Wicked Witch was driving Glinda mad and she just had to get away.

She hopped into her bubble and floated at breakneck speed away from OZ. She didn't realize how long she'd been gone until she saw the sun rising on the horizon. She looked down and saw a quaint little village.

"I wonder where I am?" Glinda thought. "Am I still in OZ or-"

Glinda was cut short by something she saw on the ground.

"It can't be" Glinda choked out.

But then again, how many green skinned women did Glinda know?


	4. Oh my OZ

**Ok, so now I'm surprising myself with how fast I'm updating. This is the second day of writing and I already have the prologue and chapters 1, 2 and 3 uploaded. Here's the thing though. As soon as I'm done writing a chapter, I upload it. This is literally how fast I'm writing them. Oh well. I hope you like my cliffhanger/thought at the end. Keep the reviews coming please!**

**Shockheaded Peter's Sister: No there probably won't be a twist in the reversing spell, but there is definitely going to be some unexpected things happening. The story will definitely have a happy ending, because I'm absolutely dead set on Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero all getting their happily-ever-afters, but the lead up will be a very twisted road.**

**Nannyandpotocrazy: It's a Fiyeraba story. I think that they're made for each other. Glinda gets a happy ending too though. You'll find that a lot of my chapters have cliffhangers, but I update really quickly (like now), so you won't have to wait long.**

Chapter 3: Oh my OZ

Glinda was in complete and utter shock. Either there were more green people that she was not aware of or Elphaba was walking down the street below her, _very much alive. _Glinda looked at the person next to Elphaba. Honey colored hair and holding hands with Elphaba…

Glinda saw her chance and took it. In one swift motion she floated down right in front of them and popped her bubble.

"Why hello there my dearest dead friends" Glinda said with a vicious smile on her face.

To say that Elphaba was surprised was the understatement of the century… No forget the century; it was the understatement of all history of OZ.

Here was_ Glinda_ standing in front of her after she had been "dead" for a year already.

"Glinda, what in the world are you doing here? How did you find us, just how…?" Fiyero spluttered out.

"Yesterday was the one year anniversary of Elphie's death and I was so fed up with all of the celebrating that I had to get away. So I took my bubble and just floated over the western countryside all night and I ended up here. It just so happens that the people I was mourning turn out to be right beneath me and quite _alive_." Glinda said feeling her anger bubbling up inside of her.

"Glinda, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It was for your safety and ours. No one could know that the Wicked Witch lived and-" Elphaba was cut off by Glinda's screaming.

"SO YOU JUST LET ME BELIEVE THAT YOU HAD DIED! I HAVEN'T STOPPED CRYING OVER IT YET. EVERY NIGHT I THINK OF HOW STUPID I WAS TO NOT GO WITH YOU WHEN YOU DEFIED GRAVITY AND NOW YOU'RE JUST _ALIVE!" _Glinda screamed. "I have half a mind to never speak to you again!"

"Glinda, no don't go, I've missed you too much." Elphaba was on the verge of tears. "We wanted to tell you, we really did, but it was for your safety-"

Elphaba was once again cut off by Glinda, but this time Glinda engulfed Elphaba into a warm hug. The two women embraced, overjoyed at seeing each other again.

"I missed you so much" sobbed Glinda.

"I know. I missed you too." Said Elphaba, silent tears streaming down her face.

"And you too of course" Glinda said to Fiyero and moved to pull him into the hug.

"Well seriously, as glad as I am to see you again Glin, we have to go to the shop. We were supposed to open 5 minutes ago." Said Fiyero. "Come with us and you two can sort everything out while I work. It'll be nice that for once when Elphaba comes to the shop she's not reading."

Elphaba stuck her tongue out at Fiyero, but looped her arm through Glinda's and gently pulled her along the street.

"Where are we?" asked Glinda.

"In Quox. Fiyero and I have a little cottage on the outskirts of this town just in the forest. For the year we've been here all I've done has been reading to figure out how to turn Fiyero into a human again." Replied Elphaba.

"Turn him human? What was he before?" questioned Glinda with a rather amused look on her face.

"Err… a scarecrow. The one traveling with Dorothy and her dog, Dodo." Said Fiyero.

"WHAT! Why didn't you ever tell me? I saw you a fair few times as a scarecrow! And how did you become a scarecrow?" Glinda said.

"Everybody stare at Elphaba" said Fiyero talking like a game show host.

"I used a spell in the Grimmerie. I attempted to make it so he could never die, but the blasted book twisted my words and turned him into a scarecrow." Said Elphaba.

"Hey, it did save my life." Reminded Fiyero.

"Love, we've been over this you were a scarecrow-"

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, scarecrows are cool."

"Ok moving on. I now know how you are still alive" Glinda said pointing to Fiyero.

"And now your turn" she said pointing to Elphaba. "I watched you melt with my own two eyes."

"There was a trapdoor under where I was standing. You know I'm not allergic to water Glinda, how many times do you remember me having an aversion to water at Shiz?" said Elphaba.

Glinda blushed and said "Well maybe you had developed it on the run"

"Well I hadn't. When Dorothy poured the water on me I simply slipped through the trap door while screaming my head off and pretending I was melting. Then I waited for Fiyero to get me and we escaped to Quox." Said Elphaba simply.

"Hmph! You don't have to make it sound so easy." Glinda said.

Elphaba just laughed. They had arrived at the shop and Elphaba led Glinda to the back room where there was a small sitting area.

"So what now?" asked Elphaba.

"Well I can't very well ignore you now that I know you're alive, but I can't just drop everything and stay here. I don't know if you know already, but I'm the new ruler of OZ" Said Glinda modestly.

"Wow! Oh my OZ Glinda congratulations!" said Elphaba smiling.

"Thank you. What if I take trips, like once a month or so I could come and stay with you?" Glinda thought out loud.

"That would be really nice Glinda" said Elphaba.

"I have to go now because I have nothing with me, but I'll be back in two days after I clear everything with my advisors." Said Glinda standing up. "Don't even think I'm done questioning you."

"I know you're not and I'll get the cottage ready for your arrival." Said Elphaba.

"Thanks." Said Glinda.

The two women hugged again and Glinda stepped outside the shop to summon her bubble. She waved as she flew away back in the direction of OZ. Elphaba waved back until Glinda was no more than a dot on the horizon.

Fiyero came to stand next to Elphaba.

"Why'd she leave?" he asked.

"She said she'd be back in two days. I have to go clean the house, plan the meals, go get more groceries and prepare for Glinda's arrival. Did you know she's the new ruler of OZ?" said Elphaba.

"Really? Wow, good for her. Ok, you go prepare. Make something special for dinner tonight." He said.

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon. Trust me, it'll be worth it." He replied.

"Alright I guess. I'll be at home. Don't be late for dinner" Elphaba called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"I won't" Fiyero called. "Trust me" he added under his breath.

"I'll do it tonight" he thought. "I'll propose to her tonight."

**Did you like it?**

**If you liked it click on the pretty review button below and tell me what you thought! C'mon, it's like an extra 30 second task in your day.**

**Pretty please with Fiyero on top?**


End file.
